O boneco Pierrot
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: POV. Um dia encontrei o boneco de Rebecca Mary Crusie. Ele era a representação de um Pierrot... Perguntei: " Quem é você? De onde veio?", ele então me respondeu: " Sou um dos amigos de Rebecca Maru Crusie... Ou era". "Conte-me-ia tudo se pedisse?", "Sim".


**O boneco Pierrot**

Classificação: Oneshot.  
Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu.  
Descrição: POV. Um dia encontrei o boneco de Rebecca Mary Crusie. Ele era a representação de um Pierrot... Perguntei: " Quem é você? De onde veio?", ele então me respondeu: " Sou um dos amigos de Rebecca Maru Crusie... Ou era". "Conte-me-ia tudo se pedisse?", "Sim".

_ChibiChibiCHibiChibiChibiChibi_

Bem... Eu inicialmente era um garotinho humano, normal e pobre das ruas da Inglaterra. Minha mãe trabalhava como empregada na mansão Crusie, quando a mestra e a jovem mestra ainda estavam vivas... Sim, claro, elas já morreram. Mas, voltando ao assunto principal... Eu ajudava muito mamãe na faxina, já que papai tinha morrido ano passado. Nessa época eu tinha doze anos, e eu era um pouco mais forte do que a maioria dos garotos dessa idade.  
Eu era exatamente igual a quando sou agora, mas claro, sem essa roupa de Pierrot. Sempre tive esse cabelo liso, olhos azuis e pele branca. Mamãe dizia que eu era um anjinho do céu, aliás, todos diziam aquilo, só que eu não me considerava um anjo. Eu era apenas um humano, anjos deveriam ser muito mais lindos do que eu. Sabe, eu amava arrumar as coisas da mansão, não por serem bonitas e caras, mas era porque eu queria ver o contentamento brilhar nos olhos de minhas mestras.  
Mamãe disse que aquilo era sonho. Ela conhecia a sua mestra, e sabia que depois da ida do marido, ela tinha piorado, e muito, já que sua única filha nunca podia sair daquela mansão gigante. Na época ainda não tinha sequer visto um quadro da pequena mestra, por isso, meu maior sonho era um dia encontrá-la e a conhecer. Vivia imaginando como ela seria... Mais velha, mais nova, alta, baixa, como eram seu cabelo? Liso, encaracolado ou ondulado? De que cor poderia ser? Amarelado como o meu, castanho como os da mamãe, ruivo como os das madames, ou negro como os da mestra?  
De certa forma, eu era mesmo um garoto sonhador. Quando tinha meu tempo livre, costumava ir para o pequeno jardim e tomar banho de sol, enquanto observava as lagartixas nas pedras ou taturanas nos galhos das árvores. Então, foi em uma daquelas horas que eu a vi... Era uma criança como eu, deveria ser só um ou dois anos mais nova. Seu cabelo liso, porém volumoso, contrastava com sua pele branca como a neve. Seus lábios eram rosados, quase não eram percebidos. Ela parecia usar um vestido branco, camisola talvez, e seus olhos negros não desgrudavam de mim. Soube na mesma hora, que aquela era a pequena mestra com quem tanto sonhei em ver.  
Ficamos assim, um olhando o outro, até que tomei coragem e me levantei e aproximei dela. A jovem mestra não parecia sentir medo, talvez fosse pela minha face angelical que ela ainda não tinha se distanciado, mas depois ela me contou que estava curiosa, pois além de sua mãe e poucas empregadas, nunca vira ninguém, ainda mais, um garoto!  
A janela era em forma de um pentágono, e ela estava debruçada sobre o parapeito. Não tirava aqueles grandes e interessantes olhos de mim, o que me fazia ir em direção dela mais e mais, até que cheguei. Ela se colocou em um pulo reta, e então, soube de teu nome.  
- Me chamo Rebecca Mary Crusie... Quem é você?  
- Sou um dos empregados daqui da mansão, mestra. Me chamo Piero Count.  
- Oh... Não sabia que crianças trabalhavam aqui.  
- Sou a única, senhorita.  
- ... - Parecia pensativa, então, de repente me perguntou: - Quer ser meu amigo?  
Pela primeira vez na vida, fiquei realmente feliz. Ela fora minha primeira e única amiga. Minha jovem mestra do meu coração, como sinto sua falta...

_**ChibiChibiCHibiChibiChibiChibi**_

Então, eu vi que de seus olhos fechados de boneco... Não saia absolutamente nada. Parecia mais estar dormindo do que chorando, mas eu sabia, que no interior de seu corpo de madeira, suas lágrimas escorriam aos montes. Coloquei minha mão sobre a cabeça com o chapéu pontudo feito de retalhos em forma de losango. O vermelho e o branco eram suas cores. Logo, o boneco voltou a abrir os olhos e me olhou.  
- Sinto ter que o fazer relembrar isso...  
- Não... Tudo bem... V-vamos continuar...  
- Muito bem, o que aconteceu depois disso?  
- Bem...  
_  
__**ChibiChibiCHibiCHibiChibiChibi**_**  
**  
Desde então nos tornamos grandes amigos. Tinha um outro hobby agora nas horas de folga: Pular a janela e entrar no quarto da pequena mestra. Ela tinha muitas bonecas para lá e para cá, acho que nunca tinha visto tanta boneca em um só lugar, mas hoje em dia isso é mentira, pois ela depois tinha adicionado ainda muitas e muitas outras a sua coleção... E dessas novas, tinha ciúmes de todas, pois eram iguais a mim.  
Como um simples garoto que não gosta de coisas como brincar de casinha, ficava contando histórias que as empregadas contavam, cantavamos baixinho as canções da mamãe ganso - A nossa preferida era a da " A casa torta". Aprendi a ler um pouco mais com ela, descobri coisas que a maioria das pessoas desconhecia e simplesmente, às vezes, ficavamos vendo o jardim dali da janela.  
Uma coisa nós nunca faziamos quando estavamos brincado, o que era estreitamente proibido: Sair do quarto. Ela disse que sua mãe não a deixava sair dali por nada daquele mundo, declarou também que desde que nascera nunca saira da mansão. Eu tive pena dela, mas não podia fazer nada, pois era ordens da Senhora. Então, outro dia chegou e eu... Quando entrei no quarto dela, vi uma cna que é um pouco difícil de descrever direito.  
A senhora se encontrava no chão com roupas de luto, morta por alguma batida na cabeça. A governanta, Berta, estava caida no chão segurando um martelo, já a minha doce senhorita... Tinha o rosto marcado pela dor de ter a perna direita esmagada, provavelmente por aquele mesmo martelo nas mãos da outra. Ela olhou em minha direção e estendeu a mão, ainda deitada, tentando dizer algo... Não dei ouvidos, ela precisava e rápido de um médico! Foi logo sair, mas algo me fez ser derrubado.  
Quando olhei para trás, vi Berta aterrorisado, pois ela exibia seu martelo no ar e então... Tudo escureceu, e por último, antes de desmaiar, ouvi um grito de minha amiga e mestra... Rebecca.  
Quando acordei novamente, já estava em forma de um boneco no estilo pierrot. Tinham me feito uma roupa nova, além de terem pintado meu rosto de, agora, madeira de branco e terem desenhado uma gota e linhas ultrapassando seus olhos. Eu podia mover meus olhos, mas só eles... Nada me obedecia.  
- Piero? Pode se mexer? - Ela me olhava com tanta ansiedade que quase não a reconheci. Bem, talvez ela estivesse preocupada comigo e tinha feito aquela bruxaria comigo só para me ter por mais tempo... Mas depois descobri que não era nada daquilo, ela só queria saber se eu conseguia me mover, pois, assim, seria mais engraçado brincar com os outros seus futuros amigos.  
- ... - Tentei alcançar ela, pois estava um pouco mais longe do que eu queria, mas ainda sim não adiantou. Ela se virou para trás, pensei que ela iria me deixar novamente, e juntando fé, consegui me fazer mexer. Ela me olhou satisfeita...  
Depois que ela tinha me demostrado como havia feito para colocar minha alma no boneco, eu franzi a testa, como se fosse possível. Não aprovava aquele método para ganhar amigos... Por acaso eu não era o suficiênte?  
Descobrimos que, entre todos, só eu conseguia me movimentar como Pinóquio, eles não tinham força de vontade, só queriam descansar em paz, não serem um divertimento para uma criança egoista. Tentei explicar para minha jovem mestra, mas tudo o que recebi foi ser jogado contra a parede. Rebecca não era mais minha amiga, mas, mesmo assim, o estrago já fora feito: Eu estava apaixonado perdidamente por ela.  
Então, os dias se passaram, ela matava mais algumas pessoas, até que veio uma professora espiar nosso lugar amaldiçoado. Ela espiou por detras daquela porta, e descobriu nosso segredo... A mãe, já em decomposição, de Rebecca. A tal senhora Femming foi mantida viva, mas não tinha controle sobre seu corpo, como se tivesse sido transformada numa boneca viva. Logo depois, uma linda garotinha veio para a mansão, ela se chamava Mary, era loira e tinha olhos azuis, como eu. Logo vi que Rebecca estava imensamente interessada nela.  
Naquele dia, ela fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito desde que me trasformou em um Pierrot: Me abraçou delicadamente, mas logo soltou-me, voltando sua atenção para sua visita. Sofri bastante, pois aquilo foi um falso abraço. As coisas começaram a mudar drasticamente, mal eu sabia que estava perto do fim da mansão, de Rebecca, de Berta...  
Mais tarde, um homem todo de preto invadiu nosso lugar... Eu, pensando que era um ladrão, não pude deixar de me movimentar e fazer alguma coisa! Peguei o machado que estava guardado ao meu lado e avancei. Só que acabei errando, e cai no chão... Perdi todo o controle de meu corpo de madeira, e fiquei assim. Horas ou minutos se passaram, e assim, tudo começou a pegar fogo...  
Finalmente, eu iria ter minha alma libertada... Esperava afinal pela morte, mas ela não veio. No final, acabei vindo parar em suas mãos... E agora, o que fará comigo?

Fim.

_**ChibiCHibiCHibiChibiChibiChibi**_  
  
Chibi- Ainda não tive a chance de corrigir tudo direito... Mas amanhã eu faço isso! Huhuhuhu... E então? O que acharam? Me baseei em uma das minhas queridas personagens daqui.

Rebecca- ... Hunf.

Chibi- Bem, até a próxima! 


End file.
